dragonball_revealedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eightna
Eightna (ジンティーン Eitona), is the result of the fusion between Zina and Android 18 by the use of the Potara Earrings. Her Fusion Dance counterpart is Zinteen. Appearance Eightna is a mixture of both Zina's and Android 18's, with a few deviations. She has the same body type as Zina, while her hair color is Yellow on both her right and left, but in the middle completely black. She has Zina's softer jawline and Android 18's blue eyes. Eightna's spiky hair style stands a bit downwards, while having Zina's four bangs sticking out like a downward "W" shape. When she transforms into a Super Saiyan or Super Android, her hair shape stays the same. Eightna wears two yellow or green Potara earrings as result of the Potara fusion, and wears Zina's style of clothing with the colors a bit different (Excluding the red wristbands), reflecting Android 18's outfit; she wears a blue chest-plate with an black undershirt. Also from Android 18, she wears light brown boots. And like Zinteen, her tail is thirty-five inches as Zina's is thirty. Personality Eightna's personality is a mixture of both Zina and Android 18's characteristics. She exhibits Android 18's cool and confident character and Zina's analytical mind along with Android 18's elegance in fighting, making her that much more efficient. Despite appearing a bit demanding she in fact retains Zina's empathy. Being a whole new entity, she refers to her counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. Like Zinteen, she has unlimited ki as shown when she fired two Super Electric Blitz within a pause of barely five seconds. However, unlike Zinteen she seems to have no problem when entering a super state (Super Saiyan or Super Android) Thus showing a bit of superiority to her counter-parted fusion. Biography The fusion Eightna is what Whis had said was and is a stronger fusion than Zinteen. The resulting fusion lasts forever for Supreme Kais. However, only last an hour for mortals, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is complex and more unpredictable than that of the Fusion Dance but in Eightna's case, the rise in power was quite astonishing. Eightna has the confidence and elegance of Android 18, along with the passionate attitude and clever mind of Zina. Eightna is a fusion that was first formed in an effort to defeat Zina Black, a half shinjin and half human who had stolen Zina's body and became immortal. It wasn't when until Ikaso, Zina's dead husband who had happened to be on the Sumpreme Kai's planet, had insisted on helping his wife. Luckily, the Supreme Kai had contacted Baba in order to send Ikaso to Zina, giving him two yellow potara in order to allow Zina a chance to fuse with someone, that someone being Android 18. Shortly after Eightna came to be, she easily overpowered Zina Black, however after constant attacks at Zina Black, she only seemed to get stronger, causing Eightna to become confused. But despite her confusion she continued her nonstop attacks towards Zina Black, it was only when Zina Black had landed an Revenge Splitter that they defused and were both paralyzed, while paralyzed Zina Black had released nonstop attacks at both Android 18 and Zina causing both fighters to fall out of commission. Sadly, there were no other times where Eightna came to be yet at least or so far in the rest of the story. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Starline Shot '- The user draws their hands back and gathers up a purple ki blast in each hand, after doing so they then cup their hands and draw it to their side and concentrate the ki into a single pointcombining blast. The user then grabs the blast with one hand crushing the sphere into the palm of her hands, then throws it to become a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. The energy then takes the visual form of a sparkling, glittering sphere that is usually rainbow in color. *'Super Electric Blitz' - Eightna moves her hands back towards her hips and charges pink/purple energy in both of her hands, then throws out her hands, launching two arcing crescent shaped electrical Ki Blasts at the opponent to inflict massive damage. And at the end, she draws her hand back and charges a swirling magenta energy sphere. She then brings her hands forward and fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. |-|Forms and transformations= *'Super Saiyan' Unlike her fusion dance counterpart, she seemed to have already understood how to tap into this form *'Super Saiyan 2' After learning the previous form she had began to evolve during her fight with her enemies. She later tapped into Super Saiyan 2. *'Super Android' As with Super Saiyan, she had understood how to tap into the form the moment she came to be. *'Super Saidroid' During her fight with Zina Black, she evolved and learned how to tap into this form through combining Super Saiyan with Super Android. __FORCETOC__